The Twilight Of The Fairies
by fucklife666
Summary: Ari, Ati, Ali there fairies of the royal kind they end up as humans then they lose any human they have and become fairies again.  they meet demon fairies that become there best friends.
1. Chapter 1

You would think that leaving home would be sad, but not for me. Hi I'm Ati my name may sound funny but I have a reason. I live in the woods away from well everything. I have a lot of chores to do but I never actually do them. I have way so they get done and I don't do anything. No one else knows cause my so called parents (not my real parents) are always gone during the day. I'm smaller than everyone else but I think I get smaller every year. The thing is I found all this out the hard way. Like when I found out I had wings oh that was fun its all in my story though. Well I'm Ati and I'm a fairy princess. And I can make my self grow shrink and shape shift. This is my story.

"Ati, get your ass out of bed right now get to work then go fishing and get wood." that's my so called mom, Victoria Black, my so called father is Jacob Black. I have two brothers they both don't have the same last name as me but don't worry there my real brothers there fairies too. One is Ari MacKay the other one is Ali MacCollick my last name is Fey. The thing is we weren't always this big. When we were about 10 the demon fairies attacked the fairy village. All the people in the village gave some of there magic to the mages. Since we were the children of the royal family they had to save us. So the mages made us the size of normal 10 year olds they erased part of our memory and they left us in the middle of the woods. I should probably mention that we are triplets. And well the family found us and now were part of that family but we never forgot our names. All the children of the royal family have different last names.

So I got up and woke up Ali and Ari which never got up. We knew about our powers but we almost never did our chores we had magic we could use. I mean why do chores when you have magic after we didn't do our chores and magic did. We would all go out and try to find stuff to add to our collection. But the weird thing was is that everyone that lived around here always told stories of going into the woods and seeing magic. Some how we knew that the magic wouldn't hurt us. Well I was growing back wards so were my brothers though. I was growing smaller and they were still taller than me cause all male fairies are taller and bigger than females. Our parents knew what we were and they never said anything about it. The thing is the magic from the fairies would die out. The fairies knew that they planned on it. There plan was that when we were all 18 we would turn to fairy size and that our memory would return and we would get the full royal powers we should have. We found that all out soon after that day. Our 18th birth day was in 2 days.

For the last couple of weeks our powers have been acting funny and getting more powerful. But the weird thing was that our size was dropping quickly now I mean like a couple inches a day. It was a day before we all turn 18 and we were the size of well a human baby that was just born. We knew something was happening but we didn't know what till the day. It was July 22nd and we were now officially 18 we were fairy sized and we had memories now we had power our bodies were shining and we had wings. The body shinning thing we were ok with but we almost broke our wings when we tried to fly. Flying is not as fun and easy as I thought it would be. We could close up our eye sight on things to see them like a mycroscope would. We could shape shift into other animals and well the first thing my brother turned into off course was a spider. But the only problem was we could see these little creatures coming out of the woods. They were small and well dressed in black and red. They were well demon fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course when they got orders they well did what they were told there master gave them the orders to find us and kill us. When we were fairies it was protocol that we learned to fight. So when they were coming we knew how to defend ourselves. There master knew when we would become there size again and get our memory back they wouldn't attack us before because of our size. They thought we were helpless they didn't know about our customs were all children knew how to fight and defend. Our customs weren't great but there customs at least we have some. The demon fairies don't have any customs they do whatever they want. When there master calls they come to do the deed no matter what it is.

We spared their lives because we were not demons they said they would show us the way to our kingdom if we convinced our people of their innocence and let them stay there. They told us the way would be long and hard and we might meet some unwelcoming guests. They told us that if anyone wants to come with us they can (if we meet someone on the road). So we went back to the house and said good bye to Jacob and Victoria Black they were kind and they knew this day was coming. They told us to visit anytime. We were all very sad to leave them on their own but we had to. While we were saying our goodbyes the demon fairies were sitting there they seemed ok.

The only thing they really wanted was to be safe they hated there master but what could they do to get away. So they came with us and we protected them. There was 4 of them they varied in size shape and they weren't red only their clothes. I remembered that the demon fairies were red skinned. They told us that they were normal fairies found in the woods that were raised by demons. They also said that the demons knew that we were going to get home and they were planning to attack our home again in 8 months. The reason they had to wait so long is the travel time, time to make armor and weapons and time to well build an army.


End file.
